The Fallen Rises
by Enticed
Summary: Continuation from Chapter 197. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SKIP BEAT CHARACTERS OR PLOTS. Murasame's eyes shot open wide in surprise at the attack as he began to lose his balance. His right hand reached for the nearest thing to grab. Kyoko felt something being pulled from her head. She forced her head to turn around to face her dreaded horror. Setsu's wig was...
1. Chapter 1 - Heel Hell

**Author's**** Note:**

**Hi everyone! I love Skip beat so much so I decided, after reading chapter 197, to continue from where it has left off (I know that someone is already doing that but...). I have a really good story in my head and I just want to share it with everyone! I love writing so I hope that you guys will help improve my writing skills!**

**I am also an author who is very particular about Kyoko and the others to 'STAY IN CHARACTER'. So if you think that any of my writing starts to go into 'fangirl' mode where Kyoko starts to act out of character, please tell me! (But I really hope that this will never happen because I will hate myself for it!)**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this! ^_^**

* * *

Murasame eyes flared with rage. No, it wasn't Murasame's eyes; it was the 'hatred' gaze of a top Japanese Gangster. The eyes became bloodshot with fury as his veins started to become visible on his forehead. He clutched his hands into fists, his nails, although blunt, dug into his palms.

Everyone in the studio felt the piercing dread from him.

Everyone … except for the Heel siblings.

They walked away and towards the set. Their heels clicked on the ground in complete sync, their 'Heel' nature displayed the same manner of superiority, the same rude ego, the same way how they both look down on the small country of Japan.

His eyes followed the siblings as they walked away. But his peripheral vision projected to him that he was in the lower-hand of the argument. No one flinched, but he could hear the people starting to think that he is the bad guy, and that the despicable foreigner had a point.

But, oh no…he didn't give a crap about what other people thought now. He has had enough…Because

_This can continue NO MORE! _

He took a step forward, but immediately stopped. He knew that he had to try something different in order to stop their egotistic manner once and for all.

_No, picking on this contemporary BJ wouldn't work at all. I have already learnt that lesson; he will at least break all of my ribs if I start a fight with him. That only leaves me the choice of his sister…_

_Yesss… that's right, Setsu Heel, Cain Heel's little beloved sister/meaningless translator. There is definitely something disgusting and abnormal going on between them. But there is one thing that I am definite about…Cain would do anything for his cute Setsuka. _

He leaped forward, dashing forward at an inhumanly fast speed. Like a blur, his left hand reached out to grab Setsu by the shoulder. Just as he was about to touch her, Cain swung back and pushed his arm away, with such a force that his feet stumbled.

His eyes shot open wide in surprise at the attack as he began to lose his balance.

His right hand reached for the nearest thing to grab and balance…

* * *

Kyoko felt something being pulled from her head.

Her heart skipped a beat. She forced her head to turn around to face her dreaded horror.

Setsu's wig was on the floor.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! **

**Ily until next time!**

**Enticed**


	2. Chapter 2 - Heel Horror

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone,**

**This chapter is almost triple the length compared to the last chapter! I'll try my best to put up new chapters every Sunday but I'm very busy right now (the reason is on my profile page) so if I miss a Sunday, please don't kill me! **

**And if you see anyone out of character, please tell me ASAP!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_This is bad, this is really bad! Everyone's going to find out that you are not Setsu!_ Kyoko's inner spirits screamed out to her as she continued to stare at the fallen wig. She could feel the shock and confusion in the air. But she was too afraid to move her eyes. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she felt like a stone statue.

_Nooooo!_ The head spirit exclaimed. _This is way worse than you think, Kyoko Mogami!_ _You are just an amateur actress so it doesn't matter if you are revealed to the rest of the world. Remember, the worst part is not about you being found out, the worst part is –_

Kyoko realised with the utmost terror. A bead of sweat slowly formed and rolled down from the side of her head. She could hear her heartbeat earthquaking her entire body with fear and horror.

_No the worst part is not about me. The worst part is that if my identity is exposed, Cain's real identity will also be revealed as TSURUGA-SAN!_

Kyoko's demons wrapped themselves around her body and finally managed to push her head and lower back upright. Murasame flung himself off the floor away from the ground and picked up the wig. He then looked at Kyoko in disbelief.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO DECEIVE ALL OF US?! YOU ARE BOTH LAZY IDIOTS! YOU TRIED TO FOOL US!" His breaths ran short as he shouted at them with all his strength. "YOU ARE NOT SETSU! I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE..."

Kyoko's eyes slowly moved to watch Ren's reaction. His eyes met hers. Kyoko couldn't tell what he was thinking behind those BJ contacts that he was wearing. Ren didn't smile, he didn't frown. His face was completely expressionless, filled with no emotions at all. But when she looked down, she saw his hands began to tremble, and slowly folded themselves into fists. She didn't know what Ren was feeling, but he was definitely fighting something, fighting some type of urge. His knuckles were completely white and she could feel that he was using all his strength to keep himself from using any sort of violence.

_Cain (Ren), please don't lose yourself, I'll try and figure something out, even though I have no idea what to do next. _

Without warning, her spirits and demons started to swarm up to Ren, pleading for some advice, some help on this situation. They begged silently to him,

_Please help your sister! Please help your junior! We don't know what to do Senpai! Please help us! Please please please!_

_**What in the world are you guys doing?! **_Kyoko silently screamed at her demons as she grabbed them with both hands and shoved them back into her body. _**Tsuruga-senpai is out of bounds! You can't go asking for his help without my permission! Stop being so rebellious! **_

Head demon: _But I thought that you wanted us to ask for his help! We could see it all over your face!_

_**Be quiet and listen to me!**_ _**Firstly, you can't go near Tsuruga-san! Remember his dazzling smiles? He is completely off limits because he will extinguish you from my body if you touch him! Secondly, he is my senpai! He will definitely be disappointed in me if I ask for his help, not that I wanted to! I mean, you all read my face wrong!** _Kyoko directed as she felt disgusted at herself for even wanting Tsuruga-san's help. But all of a sudden, Ren took a deep breath, and was prepared to open his mouth to speak. Kyoko felt a bomb of dread exploding in her body. She knew what he was about to do.

_He is going to go 'rage'! He is going to get himself exposed! No, I cannot let him reveal himself like this! I can't let him loose his identity because his junior doesn't know how to react in a situation like this! I don't want this to end; I don't want either of us to be revealed!_

Like having a completely different mind of their own, her right hand all of a sudden reached out and placed her index finger on Ren's lips, her other hand clutched Ren's left one, with such force as if she was holding on to it for her dear life.

_What the…I don't want this to end? What am I thinking? What is that supposed to mean? What am I doing?!_

Both of her hands moved their positions down to his wrist and pulled his hand forward until it touched her chest, where her heart was pulsing so fast and so very unevenly.

Her head demon gasped in bewilderment. Eh? _AHHHHH ! KYOKO YOU BAKA! What are you doing?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! _

_What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I thinking?_ Kyoko silently screamed at herself. _And why is my heart starting to slow down? Why am I starting to feel calm again? Is it because…because of his hand? Is it because of him?_

She gradually moved her focus of Ren's hand to his face. She studied him, his special effect make-up, his ebony hair, his expressionless face.

_That time, when I first went to greet Cain Heel…._

Kyoko vividly remembered the moment she met the character Cain, she remembered the smell of that cigarette, the glare of Death on Cain Heel's face. The glare was so lethal that she believed then that it could literally kill someone in an instance.

_Even though I recognised him as Tsuruga-san, his amazing acting skills managed to fool me again._

She remembered how he stepped over her and didn't even say a single word. But with simply those body actions and facial expressions, her initial recognition of him as Ren was immediately juxtaposed by her certainty that Cain was a completely different and petrifying person.

_This kind of acting….is what they call 'Professionalism'. This kind of acting is what I want to master._

_I want to be as good as Tsuruga-san._

Kyoko stared deeper into his eyes.

_I don't want to disappoint him AGAIN._

Ren eyes gazed into Kyoko's. Even though he still had his 'Cain' face on, no matter how hard he tried, HIS heart continued to race faster and faster at her unexpected move. His fingers felt her soft skin, the warmth slowly returning into her body, and her heart slowly calming down. Her eyes of despair were immediately replaced by a mixture of poise and reassurance.

* * *

Setsu's lips tilted slightly upwards into a smirk as she raised her chin up, up to its usual height.

"My dear Brother," She whispered in a polite and confident English. "I will try my best to live up to your professionalism."

Ren's expressionless face broke into a half-smile, a cool 'Cain' grin.

_I thought it was the end when her wig came off. I thought that the project was over, and that there was no way to rewind the events. I thought that my time with my beloved Setsu was history. And I was about to kill that guy, Murasame, that son of a b*tch! _

_And just when I was about to give up Cain, she took my hand a placed it on her heart._

_This girl is, seriously…something special._

A strong feeling of confidence travelled from her heart along his arm and spread warmly out into his body.

_This feeling…I can trust her, her ability to act, her ability to regain her cover. I know that she will do her very best._

He nodded in agreement.

Setsu gently caressed his hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She then stepped forward towards Murasame in a model-like manner with one hand on her hip and the other swinging gently in sync with her steps. The sound of her black heels clicking on the ground resonated throughout the entire studio. Both heels stopped one inch away from Murasame. His eyes slowly moved upwards and met hers. An icy shiver ran down his back as he felt the superiority from her stone-like gaze. She shook her head swiftly to rid the hairnet and to reveal her bright, orange hair.

Everyone in the studio gasped at the unnaturally bright colour. Her left heel squished the hairnet like a cigarette butt and kicked it behind her. She smiled defiantly as she remembered Ren telling her, "To act is to attract."

_Yes, brother, you're right. I will definitely make this unfortunate accident into a fortunate incident._

Setsu scanned every single pair of eyes around her. She picked up the wig from his hands with her index finger and thumb,

extended her arm to the side

and dropped it back onto the floor.

She turned her attention back to Murasame with an arrogant sulk.

_My biggest acting test has begun._

_And I_

_Will_

_Not_

_Lose._

* * *

**Okay, so the events in this whole chapter just pretty much happened in 5 minutes max, you guys are probably cursing me right now because you want more action. I completely understand how you feel… -_-**

**As an author, I like to take things slow to create more tension, to express the characters emotions in detail, and of course, to give me more time to think about what I should write next. I think action is important yes, but the characters emotional changes throughout the actions I think are absolutely essential. So I am so sorry, but this is the way I write, and I really hope that you guys will enjoy it more this way!**

**Ily! Until next time!**

**Enticed**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sho Shock

**Author's note:**

**I'll try my best to put up new chapters every Sunday but I'm very busy right now (the reason is on my profile page) so if I miss a Sunday, please don't kill me! And if you see anyone out of character, please tell me ASAP!**

**This chapter is focused on Sho mostly. As I said, I am going to take my sweet time writing the smart moves that Kyoko will do later on in the story because I really want to try my best to write as fantastically as Yoshiki Nakamura-sama!**

**Also, please make sure you read my 'author's notes' sections, they sometimes hold quite important information that is related to the plot! (What I mean is PLEASE READ THE BIT AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY BECAUSE IT HINTS SOMETHING IMPORTANT)! Anyway, enjoy and please review! ^_^**

* * *

Current Time

"Rewind the music to the bridge again please," Asami directed as she signalled the crew in the mixing room.

"Hai," The crew replied with exhaustion mixed with a hint of frustration. She could hear the disappointment and annoyance in their whispers as they prepared for the music to start again. She sighed deeply. Her head span around and faced the recording room window onlooking Sho in the studio.

Sho's eyes were full of confusion and bewilderment, his blonde hair was matted with sweat, his breathing was uneven and quick, almost as if he was gasping for more oxygen. His hand held on to the headsets with such strength that the veins on his wrists were visible and pulsing.

_What the hell is wrong with Sho today? Why is he acting like this?_ Asami wondered to herself as she readjusted her glasses on her nose. She watched Sho as he closed his eyes and tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. Hers then quickly darted across the recording room to the sitting Shoko in the far corner. Shoko was intently staring at Sho, her arms were crossed, and the look of concern deepened on her face. She was repeating a phrase under her breath. All Asami could make out of it was, "_Please_".

She frowned and returned her attention back to Sho.

_He is taking more preparation breaths than usual. His eyelids are trembling violently. He is trying too hard to concentrate. Why is he acting like this? What is wrong, Sho?_

_Oh, the music has started. This is the 5th rewind. Come on, you can do this, Sho. Please don't stuff up again._

Sho exhaled deeply.

4

3

2

1

"The crack in my heart widened as I opened the door,

And saw you with that guy on the floor,

You're giving him a kis – "

The word 'kiss' was cut short. No sound came from Sho's throat. His right hand clutched around his neck, his left hand chucked the headset on the floor. His pupils were disoriented as if he was looking at everything and nothing at the same time. His legs stumbled backwards as if he had no balancing skills. His back sequentially hit on the wall behind him. Sho immediately jumped away from the contact, as if he was completely not aware of the space and time that he was in.

Asami and Shoko both ran into the studio.

"Sho, are you alright?" Shoko exclaimed as she placed her palms on Sho's shoulders.

Asami signalled the crew to 'take five' and led Sho and Shoko into the make-up and resting room. They lowered him down onto the middle of the couch and sat down side by side with him.

"Sho, take a break. You are working too hard. Here," Asami grabbed a bottle of cold water and handed it to Sho. "Have some water, will start recording again once you are ready."

"No, if you are feeling sick, we'll cancel the rest of today's recordings and scheduled events." Shoko added as she used her handkerchief to wipe off the sweat drops that formed on his forehead. Life slowly returned into Sho's eyes, but the perplexity certainly didn't leave.

Sho consumed the whole bottle in one gulp. Asami watched as the water passed through his throat in an instance.

"No I can't! Please, Asami, Shoko! I can do this, don't cancel!" His eyes continued to swivel around, as if he was too afraid to make eye contact with both his manager and director.

"I need something to distract me! I need to focus on my dazzling future!" His forced his body to pose in a proud and indifferent position with both hands on his hips and his head turned to angle 47.65 degrees, the best angle to display his handsome face. But his inability to face anyone directly immediately exposed to both Shoko and Asami that Sho was definitely hiding something, something that was hurting him, something that was shocking him so much that he couldn't even concentrate on his beloved music.

Asami turned to face him; she cupped his face with her hands and raised his head to face hers. Sho struggled for a moment. Deep underneath his resistance, she felt him trembling.

"Sho, look at me. Look into my eyes." Sho soon gave up like a child being told off by his elder sister. His pupils jaggedly moved upwards and looked at Asami. He dropped his hands back onto his lap.

"As you can see, work is definitely not helping you to distract. Whatever it is, work won't help. You need to relax. You need to pull yourself back up." Asami used her right hand and stroked his hair. "Whatever it is, I will not force you to tell me but you have to understand that if it will make you feel better, if it will make you return to normal faster, if it will allow you to regain your music once again, Shoko and I will always be here to listen and help you, okay?"

Sho didn't respond. He lowered his head in silence and covered his blonde fringe in front of his eyes.

"Well," Asami sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door to the hallway. "If you need anything, give me a call. Please rest." She closed the door behind her as she headed towards the studio to pack up the equipment and send the crew home.

Shoko, who was still sitting next to Sho, twisted her body in front of him in a seductive manner. She deliberately positioned her large breasts closely to Sho's head tempting him to look at her and hold her.

"Sho….if it makes you feel better, are you mad at me from last night? Because of the fact that I made you sleep in your own bed instead of sleeping on the floor?" Shoko placed both arms around Sho's neck as he looked up. "I am so sorry, I'll make up for it if you will allow me to-"

Shoko gasped as Sho stood up

and pushed her away.

His head turned to the other direction as he plopped himself back onto the sofa. In a solemn tone, he breathed,

"Just leave me alone."

* * *

Shoko slowly closed the door behind her as she saw Asami walking quickly towards her.

"Do you know what's up with Sho?" Asami asked. Shoko clicked her tongue and rubbed her chin in confusion and disappointment.

"He is seriously acting weird. This is the first time he has ever refused my _way _of helping. He usually asks for it way too often. I am worried about him," Shoko answered and scratched her head.

"Was he acting weird before today?"

"Actually, last night…"Shoko realised as she replayed her memories.

_Sho's behaviour yesterday evening was acting really strange. When I got out of the shower, Sho's expression was already hurt. The shock and horror on his face were too deep to be possible to have been caused by me._

"Do you think it is something to do with Kyoko-chan?" Asami enquired for Shoko to continue. But before she could answer,

A thunderous crash sound erupted from Sho's room behind them which was then

followed by his deafening cry.

* * *

**You guys are probably so confused right now about what is going on with Sho. You will soon find out, don't worry! ^_^ I just have to say, I have been DYING to write this chapter and the next chapter because they contained the very first idea that gave me the confidence to post this fanfiction up!**

**Okay, so in order for the next chapter to work, I have to SLIGHTLY MODIFY the original plot of Skip Beat. It's not a big one; it is just a small, tiny detail.**

**I'll give you a hint: I modified something that happened in the first half of Chapter 194. I think (and hope) you will be very surprised and excited about what happens in my next entry!**

**Anyway, please review! Can you guess what the modification might be or what might happen next? Post your guesses in the review section please! **

**Ily! Until next time!**

**Enticed**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sho Shot

**Author's Note:**

**I'll try my best to put up new chapters every Sunday but I'm very busy right now (the reason is on my profile page) so if I miss a Sunday, please don't kill me! And if you see anyone out of character, please tell me ASAP!**

**Hi everyone! Remember the slight modification that needs to take place in the first half of Chapter 194? I had received some very interesting guesses in the reviews! So In this very chapter, you are going to find out exactly what my modification is! Enjoy and please review! ^_^**

* * *

12 hours ago

She had both her hands clenched to her chest; she didn't know what to do. She looked up at him as he grabbed the phone from her hands,

hung up the call

and threw it away.

* * *

**_The number you just called is currently unavailable, please leave a short message after the tone._**

Sho sprang up from the sofa, his stood with a completely straight back, and a massive frown on his face.

_She just hung up on me?! What the hell?! Stupid Woman!_

Just as Sho was about to leave the longest and rudest voicemail ever,

* * *

The phone swivelled around in mid-air. Its front-side started moving towards the table. The corner of the coincidently touched

the 'return call' button

as it fell onto the ground on the far left side of the room.

* * *

_Oh! She called BACK?! _The 'hanging up' shock that Sho experienced previously was nothing compared to the 'she called back' shock that wacked him in the head just now. His lips unconsciously lifted into a smile, but then immediately adjusted it to a sneer (Note: He didn't want to lose his composure for the stupid woman Kyoko). Before he could say a word, he heard an ice-cold voice on the other side.

**You're not saying anything? What happened? Why? You can't deny either or that phone call was Sho Fuwa?**

His muscles tensed up, his eyes shot open wide, the veins on his face became immediately visible.

_That voice…that voice…no doubt…it is the bastard Ren Tsuruga! What the hell is he doing with Kyoko's phone at 12am in the morning?!_

_Don't tell me….nonononono Sho! Listen! Don't make stupid assumptions in your head! Listen!_

**Do you want to talk about that here in this room, now that we are playing the Heel Siblings?**

_This is definitely Kyoko! You stupid woman! What are you doing with that bastard!? What what what hold on hold on…playing the HEEL SIBLINGS? Are they still doing their acting jobs in the middle of the night?_

Sho could hear a hint of shakiness in her voice, a hint of desperation, a hint of dread. Somehow, he knew that she was scared, very scared. Sho wanted to just sprint out of the door and find them, but his conscience told him to stay and listen to the conversation just a little bit more.

_I am not hearing any excessive noises in the background; they must be doing a private acting practice…at REN'S PLACE?! Stop making stupid assumptions, SHOTARO! Damn, I hate that nam-_

_Ren's talking again, listen!_

**It can't be anyone else but Sho Fuwa…the only people to call you with an unknown number…are either me or the agency or him. But now both I and the agency have a number that shows up, in this case, he's the only one left. Why is he calling at such a time?**

_Kyoko call this guy a master at acting?! Just with a little phone call, he is completely out of character?! He is an amateur! But a pro at being a bastard!_

But somehow, Sho shivered, there was something so icy about his voice, it was icier than the last time Sho saw Ren. This time, he sounded almost inhuman, almost as if he was

the devil.

Sho made sure that his thoughts were running, otherwise he would have turned into an icicle already.

He waited, and waited, and waited. But no dialogue came from the other end, only to hear a

'_thud_ onto a soft surface' sound.

_WHAT THE HELL IS REN DOING?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND?! DID REN PUSH HER?! DID SHE FALL ONTO THE GROUND OR A BED?! MUST BE A BED! DAMN, IT HAS TO BE A BED!_

Beads of sweat started to roll down his forehead, his face was so tensed up that he was gasping for air. His left hand was balled into a fist; he was fuming.

**Are you still keeping in contact with him? You were supposed to be at school, yet you were with him …at the TV studio. You seemed…to be quite friendly with each other…sitting together.**

There was something so evil about Ren's voice, something so deterring that froze Sho's body and tongue. He stood like a statue as he was forced to continue to listen to the conversation.

_Oh no Ren, don't you dare do anything to Kyoko. If you hurt Kyoko in any way I'll-_

**You say that you hate him… but …what do you really want from him? Still…no answer? If you don't deny….that means it's true.**

Sho heard a cringing noise, the bed cringing from the weight pressure.

_Is he pinning Kyoko down?! Is he suffocating Kyoko? Is Kyoko dying? Or is she about to get RAPED?! Stop jumping to Conclusions, Sho! But what if….WHAT IF!_

His right hand was squishing his cell phone; his other hand was sweaty from the tornado of rage he built inside his body.

**Why …are you asking me this now? You can't**

He gasped as he heard

another _thud_.

_What the F*CK just HAPPENED?!_

**ask something like that…I won't believe it. I won't allow it.**

_Is that really Kyoko's voice? _Sho found it extremely hard to believe. It was Kyoko's voice, but it wasn't. This voice didn't have a hint of fear in it; it was coated with a mixture of sassiness and seductiveness. It was whispering, tempting and extremely

sexy.

_What the hell is Kyoko doing? How come she is not afraid? Is she….Don't tell me…DON'T TELL ME!_

**Or perhaps you are burning with jealousy? Nii-san, it's silly you know… to worry about that phone call. You are a man who should be in the higher heavens.** **If I extend my hand, I'll touch you in spite of myself.**

**_*More bed cringing sounds coming from the phone*_**

**Don't fall from grace to the same such depths as me. Isn't it impossible that I'd be interested in any other man other than Nii-san?**

A tiny crack opened in Sho's heart. He didn't blink, he couldn't blink.

_What is f*cking wrong with THIS SISTER?! Normal sisters don't say such things to their brother! Kyoko, you stupid woman! Get a GRIP! DON'T TELL ME! Don't tell me you are playing those siblings from Shojo Manga that has a COMPLEX!_

**That's why please, you've already realised that much haven't you? Nii-san?**

_Stop calling him BROTHER! He is already out of character! WHAT-_

**_*More cringing bed sounds…_**

**_followed by…_**

**_silence…_**

**_followed by…_**

**_what it sounded like_**

**_a kissing sound*_**

The crack in Sho's heart dispersed out from the centre of his heart. The electricity of horror stopped his thoughts. He was immobilized completely.

**An imprint remained …what of a kiss mark. It will wear off before long, if it's rouge.**

It was Ren's voice, but this time to Sho, he sounded like Lucifer, Satan and Hades combined. He had no idea what just happened, he didn't know whether they really shared a kiss or not, but he was raging and petrified at the same time. His minded started to dread for the worst. But his worst was nothing compared to what he heard next.

**Do you prefer it to be longer lasting?**

Sho was trembling. His jaw dropped down to the floor.

_ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!? KYOKO MOGAMI, DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT BY CHOICE!?_

**Yeah…if it lasts a good while, both my heart and body will be appeased in the mean-time. Because, it's a mark that means I'm yours, you know.**

Sho's forehead was completely wrinkled like a piece of scrunched up foil.

_Don't tell me…Don't you dare tell me…You didn't just say that to my woman….OH HELL NO YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! You didn't just suggest KYOKO TO GIVE YOU A BLOW-_

**Kyoko: How wonderful…then…I'll leave one for you, where it can be seen, and where it can't.**

Sho could hear the crack travelling to the edges of his heart.

**Ren: Make sure it's the type that won't wear off for a life-time.**

It stretched past the arteries.

**Kyoko: Okay.**

And finally it was completely, utterly, shattered. Sho smashed his phone on the floor, his legs aimed straight for the door.

_Slam_!

His shin wacked the side of the coffee table with full force. The excruciating pain shot through his entire body, two tears prickled on the sides of his eyes as he rolled around on the floor. His face was creased up. The pain from his shin was nothing compared to what he felt emotionally. He didn't know what to believe. There was a massive lump in his throat, his entire body felt like it was being crushed by Mount Everest.

_WAS it acting?! OR WAS IT REAL!? WAS IT REALLY ACTING!?_

"What are you doing Sho? Sleeping there?" Shoko's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

Current Time  
The table in the make-up room was completely flipped over. Water spilled everywhere on the floor. Agonizing pain once again shot through his entire body as he realised that he has wacked his shin AGAIN on the same spot!

_Damn it! Just thinking about last night makes me want to destroy everything I see! _

Sho released a deafening cry as he collapsed onto the sofa. Shoko and Aki rushed in as they both exclaimed,

"Sho! Are you alright?"

Sho turned away from them. He knew that his cry was not for his shin; it was a temporary release of the anger, anguish, confusion, shock and horror from his body, heart and mind. He was once again breathing heavily and quickly.

_My time is precious and I should be working on how to beat Kyoko in Show Business! That way, she is mine no matter what happens! She doesn't need to like me, in fact she can hate me, but once I beat her in show business, she will return to Kyoto and curse me for the rest of her life! My plan will definitely work. Yes, it will work-_

"What mess is going on in here?" A familiarly annoying voice erupted from the hallway.

Sho knew who it was before he turned around.

It was the number 2 bastard in Sho's mind,

Reino

from Vie Ghoul.

* * *

**Well, now that you have finished it, how did you like it? Please don't kill me because I have made a slight modification, I think it is more interesting this way plus, this is fanfiction after all, you are supposed to ask a bunch of 'what ifs' anyway. And also, sorry about the swearing!**

**For my next chapter, I am going back to the Heel Siblings. I will be blessed if I managed to write something half as amazing as Yoshiki Nakamura-sama's story plots!**

**Please Review! And wish me luck for the next chapter!**

**Ily until next time!**

**Enticed**


	5. Chapter 5 - High Heels Part I

**Author's Note:**

**I'll try my best to put up new chapters every Sunday but I'm very busy right now (the reason is on my profile page) so if I miss a Sunday, please don't kill me! ****And if you see anyone out of character, please tell me ASAP!**

**Chapter 198 just came out and I thought it was pretty interesting. It ended on a cliff-hanger, literally! **

**Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that this has been the hardest chapter to write, I had literally the biggest writer's block ever until finally yesterday when a plot that actually ****made sense**** came into my head at like 11pm. I think this is a pretty good plot and lead-up to where the story is going. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

He gulped but his throat was dry, it was completely dry. Her glare was slowly disintegrating and consuming his body - bit by bit, hair by hair, - in the most agonising way. He never knew that a woman's glare could be so petrifying and so very cold at the same time. But he knew that he couldn't let a woman defeat him, He wouldn't allow it. Because if he did fail, that would mean:

His reputation as an actor, as a top Japanese gangster, would be ruined forever.

"YOU ARE NOT SETSU! YOU ARE…YOU ARE…"Murasame raced through his memories to remember someone with bright orange hair.

_Gyaaaaaaa! Oh no, Mogami-san is going to be revealed! What am I going to do? Lori Takarada-san, help ME!_ Director Konoe screamed inside his head as he turned his head rapidly between the three people standing in the middle of the room.

"AHA! YOU ARE THE GIRL FROM THE CURARA AD! I HAVE SEEN YOU ON A FEW TALK SHOWS BEFORE!" Murasame shouted at the top of his lungs. He took a step backwards and pointed a finger at her. A few gasps came from the other cast and crew members and they realised the resemblance.

_Wait a minute; she was also in Dark Moon. Her role in Dark Moon was… 'Mio'. No wonder she had that ice-cold glare, she used that same glare as 'Mio',_ Murasame replayed the early episodes of Dark Moon. _She is only an amateur actress, she has only been in show business for one year max, and yet she has already mastered a role of an antagonist. Yes, this must be the girl, her name is - _

"EVERYONE, THIS IS THE 'MIO' FROM DARK MOON! HER NAME IS

KYOKO MOGAMI!" he pointed and circled around Setsu, to make her feel scared, to make her feel inferior, to make her admit defeat.

_There are only a few things that don't really make sense. Kyoko Mogami is a very polite girl, she doesn't wear heavy make-up or wear anything as exposing as what this Kyoko Mogami is wearing,_ Murasame wondered to himself. _As an amateur actress, there is no way that she would act this rude to everyone around her. _

_No…actually…I freakin' don't care about how she acts, I want my reputation back and have you exposed to everyone. My reputation is the most important thing to me right now. _

'Kyoko Mogami's' head was lowered; her fringe was draped in front of her face like a curtain. She didn't respond, she didn't make a single sound.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DECIEVING EVERYONE IN THIS STUDIO, YOU AND YOUR PRETEND BROTHER HAS DRICRIMINATED US IN THE RUDEST WAY POSSIBLE!" Murasame leaned in and deafened her ears with his claim. He continued to circle around her as the entire cast and crew began to murmur among themselves. Whispers of hatred and anger began to fill the air.

_Gyaaaaaaa! This is really bad, this is all my fault, I should not have agreed to this at all! _The Director lectured himself as he uselessly and repetitively tried to calm everyone down.

But no one listened. Everybody in the studio started to glare at the Heel Siblings. Words like 'cheater', 'liar', 'idiot', 'devil' and other rude name-callings began to stand out among the whispers.

He looked around the cast and crew. Everyone nodded in agreement with him. Someone even gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled. _Finally! I am once again in the upper hand of the argument! You have to admit defeat now! Both of you, you are both stupid assh-_

An ice-cold hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. He gasped as the whole room of whispers was silenced by this one action. The nails began to dig into his shoulder as the hand itself began to push him in front of its owner. She placed her other hand on his other shoulder and took a step forward so that her face was one inch away from his. She shook her fringe away. Murasame gasped as 'Kyoko Mogami' began to raise her head.

She was laughing.

This time, her entire expression took hostage of his heart and soul. It was sneering, it was joyful, it looked as if,

she has already won.

She leaned in more and more, so close that their noses were about to touch. His eyes were wide open; his nose was filled with the strong fragrance of her perfume. Her lips were so close to his, he could feel her breath on his neck.

_What?! Is she about to kiss-_

Her eyes shifted from his to somewhere behind as her head followed over his left shoulder.

She placed both her hands behind his back,

took a step forward,

crossed her arms

and gave Murasame a hug.

For a moment, they stood there. His heart was pounding, pounding, pounding. It was racing faster and faster. In contrast, his body was completely frozen at the soft touch. He felt like he could melt away into nothing as he breathed in more and more of her fragrance.

She turned her head towards his ear and whispered in a super sexy voice.

"How wonderful…thank you so much, Murasame-kun."

She slowly released him as her body stood up straight again.

"Thank you so much for making everyone believe that I am Kyoko Mogami. Since she looks so much like me, I can now pretend to be her. Now, I don't need to worry about showing my feelings towards my brother."

There was no sarcasm, there was no polysemy. There was only genuine gratefulness in her whisper. Her eyes were glistening, her smile was bold. There was no sense of doubt in her voice.

Murmurs and conversations started to arise again from the bystanders wondering about the contents of her whispers. It was too soft for them to hear, but each word shot through Murasame like a bullet.

_What…'now I can pretend to be Kyoko Mogami'? What is going on? _

"From now on, I will live as Kyoko Mogami, so that I can express my feelings freely. I can do whatever I want to my brother now, and no one would question our relationship. And that is all thanks to you."

Her hand rose up again as she used her knuckles to stroke his face. As her hand slid slowly down his cheek bones, it rotated slowly so that the nails were now gliding against his skin. The sensation was on the verge between a strong tingling and slight painfulness.

_What…she is willing to use her resemblance to Kyoko Mogami as an advantage?_

"SO YOU ARE NOT KYOKO MOGAMI?!" His voice came out loud but in an extremely croaky way. He felt like something was strangling his neck, but he didn't know what it was.

Everyone in the studio gasped. They didn't have a single clue about what she just whispered, but they knew that Murasame was starting to doubt his assumptions, starting to question his initial claims.

She started to circle around him, her hand gliding across his shoulders as she did so.

"Well, now I am." She shrugged her shoulders. "You made everyone believe that I am Kyoko Mogami just then, didn't you? Now I will use that to my advantage. Now I have more freedom on my hands to do

whatever

I

want."

Her voice was raised slightly higher so that only the last three words were audible to everyone else. She sniggered under her breath.

Anger erupted from inside him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? KYOKO IS A RISING NEW ACTRESS, IF SHE IS BEING MISTAKEN FOR HANGING AROUND WITH SOME CREEP LIKE YOUR BROTHER, HER REPUTATION WOULD BE RUINED FOREVER!"

Momentarily, she stopped and grabbed Murasame by the shirt, the icy stare was back again. Setsu was shaking, shaking in supressed fury. He was frozen, it was as if someone has wrapped multiple ropes around his body, he felt like he was being tied up some invisible forces in the air.

"Oh yeah? My brother is some creep, huh? I freakin' don't care about someone's reputation. I would purposely ruin that girl's reputation willingly and gladly so that I can act freely around my brother!" She pronounced with an airy undertone voice.

She released his shirt and pushed him backwards. He stumbled a few steps in reverse but was soon able to regain his balance. He gasped for air as he rubbed his chest to rid his shock.

Her lips tilted upwards into a smile.

"I would love to ruin anyone's reputation if it is for the sake of my brother." Setsu's voice rose as she spoke that line with such confidence and boldness.

_This is definitely not Kyoko Mogami, as a rising actress, she would never want to ruin her own reputation. She is probably telling the truth, maybe she is Setsu Heel, _Murasame's conscience told him.

Her eyes stared deeper into his pupils as she leaned in again.

He took a step back.

Setsu took another step forward.

He took another step back.

She subsequently took another step forward.

He was about to take one more step back when suddenly, her nails hooked the collar of his shirt and yanked him so very close to her face. She had the expression of a hungry tigress ready to tear apart her favourite prey.

_Oh no...oh no...oh no...this is definitely not Kyoko...This is Setsu...no... This is a hellcat!_

"You know what that means?" She murmured in her quietest tone.

"That means for

the sake

of my brother,

I wouldn't mind ruining yours too."

* * *

**So, how was that? Please review and tell me if you liked it! ^_^ This might not nearly be half as smart as Yoshiki-sama's writing, but it is the best that I can do! And I really hope that you enjoyed it!**

**For the next one or two chapters, I will continue to write about the Heel Siblings so stay tuned for a very interesting lead-up! **

**Ily! Until next time!**

**Enticed**


End file.
